Enough
by sparklepop777
Summary: This too was posted on TI, but I'm putting it up here. It's yet another postprom scenario. Meredith and Addison give Derek a piece of their minds. Good for anyone who has to get out that last bit of hatred towards Derek. It's some light stuff mixed in wit
1. It Couldn't Have Gotten Any Worse

If _anyone _wants to see Derek get what he deserves, read this!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters on _Grey's Anatomy. _I don't own anything on _Grey's Anatomy. _

A/N: Okay, guys. This was posted about three months ago. It's my baby, by first fanfic ever, and I really wanted to share it with you. And I know you're read about a thousand of these, but just bear with me. It's pretty good, I think. Reviews are love!

Summary: After the prom. This picks up where the finale left off. Meredith and Addison give Derek a piece of their minds.

* * *

Chapter 1: It Couldn't Have Gotten Any Worse

"Meredith?"

"Meredith?"

Meredith had thought that it couldn't have gotten worse. She'd found a man she'd loved and trusted. He was smart, funny, hot. Meredith mentally slapped herself. _Stop! What are you thinking?_

His wife showed up. Strike one. Meredith should have run then.

But she'd brought divorce papers. Good. Meredith could forgive Derek for that. After all, she cheated on him, and Meredith was his "breath of fresh air". Okay. Derek was wrong, but he was still _her_ McDreamy, and this wife of his was going to leave. But he hesitated. That should have been the second warning. But no, she had to go lay her heart out on the table for a man that was holding an ax. _Pick me, choose me, love me._ God, why was she so stupid?

He picked her. Strike two.

She laid her heart out for him, and he smashed it to pieces. And Meredith took it. She got up. She tried to put her life back together, as much as it would go anyway. She missed him with all her heart, but she tried to move on. Mentally, she smiled, remembering how much her friends had helped her. Christina, Izzie, George, even Alex and Dr. Bailey.

George. She never should have done that. How broken could she have been? And she took George down with her. But it was okay now. He was with Callie, and they were all okay. Everything was getting back up to a shaky start. She found Finn. Derek and Addison were kind of her friends. Doc was...Doc. Meredith missed him. Poor thing. He didn't deserve any of this.

Prom. Why did she leave? Why did he follow her? Why did she let herself get into that exam room with him? Alone? At the freakin' prom, that wasn't even about them? She let him come close to her. Third warning. And as their lips touched, her promise to Addison flicked the back of her mind. God, why was she so stupid?

Because she loved him.

She lost it, like she knew she would. Strike three.

Meredith thought it couldn't have gotten any worse. But it had. She stood between two men. Finn, the safe man, who'd never done anything wrong to her, never hurt her. He had plans for them. Derek, who had hurt her over and over again, but she loved him. She loved him with all her heart. And suddenly, Meredith knew what she had to do.

She walked over to Finn. He was so confused. He never should have gotten into this.

"I don't deserve you. You don't want me, and I don't deserve your plans, any of them. Please don't stay. You'll only get hurt."

"Meredith..." he started.

"No," Meredith whispered, her voice cracking,"You don't want in on this. I'm trying to save you. Please leave before something happens that shouldn't." _A little late for that,_ she thought,_ but he doesn't have to know that.  
_  
Finn looked at her eyes, big and blue, filled with tears, pleading. He nodded, and turned.

Meredith turned around and looked at Derek. His eyes were full of surprise and triumph. _Now or never,_ she thought, _am I strong enough for this? Yes, she answered herself._

Derek smiled, "Mer-"

"No!" shot out Meredith, surprised at the anger in her own voice. "No! How DARE you do this to me? You want to break me some more? What do you want from me? I said _pick ME, choose ME, love Me_! You didn't! You picked her! And that's fine! But she's a person too, your wife! Do you realize what you have done, what I have done, what WE have done? Do you realize what I am? You're MARRIED and I'm the other woman! I am your mistress! Your filthy mistress whore!"

Meredith paused and let the words sink in. It seemed like the right thing to do. Derek opened his mouth.

"What are you going to say, huh? That you love me? It is a little too late for that! This is your mess, our mess! I can't control myself around you! How could you do this to me? To her? To yourself? SHUT UP! (he'd tried to open his mouth again) You let me finish. You owe me that much. You don't know what you want. You want her and you come after me. She had the papers, and you didn't sign them. Stay away from me! Just please...let me breathe."

The tears came rushing out of her eyes, and she ran.

Derek looked up, numb. It couldn't have gotten any worse. No, he was wrong. It had.

Standing across the hallway from him was Addison. She'd heard the whole thing.

* * *

I don't know. What do you think? A little choppy? I'll post again later. Please review! 


	2. Seconds Before the Crash

A/N: Here it is, Chapter 2. It's REALLY choppy, but I'm thinking that maybe Meredith and Addison aren't thinking straight right now. Maybe later I could write something when they are more calm, cool, and collected. I'm wasn't exactly thinking clearly either, lashing out at Derek. I love him and everything, but OMG he was being such an idiot! So bear with me. Please. I think it might get better as I go along. Thanks for the reviews! Ok...here we go, Chapter 2.

* * *

Chapter 2: Seconds Before the Crash

They stood there. Both of them. Husband and wife, soon to be former. 11 years stood between them in that hallway. Neither of them knew what to do. They were supposed to do something in this situation. What they'd just seen and heard sunk into their minds.

Derek was in shock. He counted the seconds until the silence would cease between them. 3...2...1...

Addison reacted first. Derek figured she would. She began to walk toward him quickly (as quickly as her heels would let her). Clack, clack, clack, clack.

Addison was reeling. The images that were coming into her mind. She didn't need to hear what happened. She knew what happened. Meredith's speech may have been jumbled, but it was clear as water to Addison. She'd pictured this, even prepared herself for what she might do for when something like this happened, but she couldn't think in words. She only saw images flashing in her head. Of what was there, what was now, and what had happened.

Addison turned the corner of the hallway, astonished at what had happened in the last 48 hours. The chief's niece...Burke...Izzie...Denny. She was still mulling it over when she came to a strange sight.

Meredith Grey was standing between the Finn and Derek. Addison took one step forward, fully intent on joining the group in saying goodbye for the night.

Then she stopped. Something was not right here. The look of confusion on Finn's face. The look of pleading on Derek's face. The rainbow of emotions that shot through Meredith's face in a matter of seconds. They didn't see her. She stopped. Meredith's face now portrayed one emotion: grim decision. Addison watched as she walked over to Finn and whispered something to him. He whispered back, and then Meredith began to cry. She whispered again, and, Finn turned around and walked down the steps, out of the hospital. Meredith turned to Derek, and Addison's breath caught as she realized what had just happened. She couldn't take this. They wouldn't do this, right in front of her face. Derek smiled and opened his mouth. Addison took another step forward. She stopped again when she heard Meredith Grey screaming with more anger than she'd ever seen before.

"No! No! How DARE you do this to me? You want to break me some more? What do you want from me? I said pick ME, choose ME, love Me! You didn't! You picked her! And that's fine! But she's a person too, your wife! Do you realize what you have done, what I have done, what WE have done? Do you realize what I am? You're MARRIED and I'm the other woman! I am your mistress! Your filthy mistress whore!"

Addison leaned against the wall. So she had. That little intern had slept with HER husband. Addison felt...what did she feel? Anger, sadness, helplessness, shock, betrayal. She should go over there. But she couldn't move. It was like a horror movie. She had to see the end. Addison stood and braced herself. She saw Derek open his mouth as if to say something, but Meredith cut him off.

"What are you going to say, huh? That you love me? It is a little too late for that! This is your mess, our mess! I can't control myself around you! How could you do this to me? To her? To yourself? SHUT UP! You let me finish. You owe me that much. You don't know what you want. You want her and you come after me. She had the papers, and you didn't sign them. Stay away from me! Just please...let me breathe."

Addison was genuinely surprised for a moment. Meredith cared about her? But the feeling went away quickly as she watched the younger woman run.

Clack, clack, clack. Addison counted the seconds until she would get to hurt this man as much as he just hurt her. 3...2...1...

* * *

Yeah, that's a really hangy cliffhanger. I'll update, but please review first! Thanks!


	3. Crash and Burn

Chapter 3: Crash and Burn

* * *

What am I doing? Meredith asked herself a few minutes later. She'd taken off both of her shoes and was running outside in the rain with them. Rain, she thought, perfect for this situation. It soaked through her $200 dress and her hair. She was suddenly aware that her panties were still in the hospital somewhere.

Stop. She had to stop. Where was she going? What was she going to do?

Car. If she found her car, she'd be alright. Car. Car. Car! Meredith hurriedly unlocked the door and threw herself inside.

Only then did she allow herself to cry.

Derek stood in the hallway, watching the storm of red come toward him. Addison's dress and hair really made her look like a Satan. He would have laughed, but he was too numb. He wondered if he should come at her too. No, he decided, I'll let her have at it. I deserve it. Derek bit his lip. 3...2...Derek took a tiny step toward Addison (he wasn't going to completely surrender to her)...1.

SMACK.

The sound of Satan's hand seemed to echo throughout the now empty hallway. Derek hadn't even turned his head. He stood there, emotionless, his cheek reddening.

"I...will...not...punish...myself...ANYMORE!" she screamed, kicking him with her heel. He winced this time. Good.

"Is this about hurting me?" she shrieked, her face inches away from his, "It's not enough to completely ignore me and leave me, is it? You have to come all the way over here, force me to move halfway across the country...for what? So you can get me close enough to you to hurt me? I gave you those papers! I said that if there was ANY chance you still loved me to sign them! And YOU(she slapped him again) signed them, but you never really loved me anyway. DID YOU? Because any HUMAN BEING that cared for me with just a tiny little corner of their heart would not have cheated on me!"

She stopped, her eyes blazing, to let that sink in.

"We are MARRIED! Get that into your head! I am not a toy you play with while you go chase Meredith Grey behind my back! I am not an obligation. If you don't want me, then I don't want you. And you had SO many chances to back out of this, but no! You played me over and over!"

Now her eyes were hurting and angry as she whispered the one thing that she'd promised would never happen to her.

"You played me. And I let you."

Derek's eyes filled with exasperation. "Oh, don't you go making me the bad person. Who started this whole thing? Don't give me this crap about me betraying you when you did the EXACT SAME THING!"

It was a pitiful excuse, and he knew it the second it left his mouth, but he had to say something. It was also a mistake, and Addison was ready for it.

"Oh no, you don't get to use me and Mark to justify yourself. You were NEVER there! You know, that night you found us? That was the first time you'd paid attention to me that I could remember! What was I, your territory? You can own me and no one else can touch me? You yourself never acknowledged my existence!"

"Oh," Derek sneered, "so this is about you getting attention."

"It is ABOUT love! You know what?" Addison lowered her voice and pierced him with a stare. "You want to know the difference between you and me? I'm actually sorry for what I did. You would do it again in a heartbeat, wouldn't you?"

Derek said nothing. Addison felt like she was a popped balloon, but didn't show it.

"I apologized over and over. I let you treat me like trash because I thought I deserved it. Maybe I did. But I DID NOT deserve this. I am so done with you." With that, she turned, back straight, head high, and walked away.

Clack, clack, clack.

Addison counted the seconds until she could turn the corner. 3...2...1...

Only then did she let herself cry.

Ok, well there you go. I kind of like the idea of Addi hitting Derek. I actually think this is one of the better chapters. It makes more sense. Please review!

* * *

Please review! You have no idea how happy it makes me to see messages in my inbox! 


	4. To Heal By Healing

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters on _Grey's Anatomy. _I don't own anything on _Grey's Anatomy, _but if I did, this would have happened. The original is wayy better. Shonda rocks!

* * *

A/N: I meant for this scene to be kind of a self-healing for Meredith, by helping to heal Izzie. I don't know why I put Alex in here. I feel like he and Meredith kind of _get_ each other, you know? The end seems like something they would actually do.  
I apologize to all you Izzie/Denny fans, because this is really brief, but I really don't want to go into how Izzie is going to heal because I don't want to destroy it, you know? It's just a really delicate subject that I'm not "worthy" to write about. But it did kind of seem to write itself. I hope you enjoy it...

* * *

Chapter 4: To Heal By Healing 

Meredith came home to see that George's car wasn't in the driveway. She'd expected that. He was probably off with Callie somewhere. Izzie's car was in the driveway, and Meredith suddenly felt an urge to talk to her. She opened the door, threw down her purse and keys, and walked into the living room, where she was greeted by a strange sight.

Alex Karev was snoring on her couch.

Suddenly too confused to be depressed, she walked over to the couch and shook him gently.

"Alex...Alex..._ALEX_!"

He jolted awake. "What? Oh! Mer...wha?" He struggled to regain consciousness. "What are you doing here?" he finally managed to say.

"I live here, remember? Why are you here? Where's Izzie? Where's your car?"

Alex rubbed his face. "I drove Izzie home in her car. I walk to work, remember? I decided to stay here. It was really late...and a really long walk home," He managed a half-smile.

"You care about her," said Meredith.

"Yeah."

He studied her face. "What's wrong with you? I haven't seen you look like that since you told me you slept with George...Oh no, don't tell me..."

"No!" said Meredith. Of all the people to find out about what she did, Alex Karev was one of the last. "I didn't sleep with George," she said shortly, and quickly changed the subject. "Where's Izzie? Can I talk to her?"

"Yeah, she's upstairs, but I don't think she'll mind talking to you." He led Meredith up the stairs to Izzie's room and knocked on the door.

"Yeah?"

"Can Meredith come in?"

A muffled "whatever" was heard. Meredith opened the door and closed it softly behind her. Alex seemed to sense that she needed privacy. She waited until she heard him jump off the last step of her stairs before she turned to Izzie, who was sitting on the bed in a big shirt and a pair of pajama pants. Her prom dress had been ripped off and thrown into a corner, with all her jewelry.

"I quit," Izzie said bluntly. Her face was red, puffy, wet, and tear-stained.

"I know," Meredith responded just as bluntly. She sat on the edge of Izzie's bed.

They sat there for about 5 minutes before Izzie spoke again.

"Why did he have to go?" She started sobbing and put her head on Meredith's lap. Meredith put her hand on Izzie's head.

"I don't know. It seems like life is like that, huh? It's not fair. You find what you want but you just can't get it together. You're only happy until...(Meredith took a quick breath to stop herself from crying) the next low comes along."

"He was going to be my husband! I was happy! Why did he do this to me?" her shoulders shook with her sobs.

"I don't know. Honestly. I don't know. All I know is that...listen..." Izzie suddenly stopped crying, surprising both of the women.

"Denny would never have wanted to see you like this. He loves you. He knows you love him. He's watching you right now. It's not really goodbye. You just need to have faith that you will see him again."

Izzie seemed to be comforted by that idea. And she stopped crying, which was good, because it was getting harder and harder for Meredith to talk. She felt a burning at the back of her eyes but made it stop. It was Izzie's time, not hers.

Izzie turned around to face Meredith. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," whispered Meredith.

Izzie was alarmed by the look on her friend's face. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Don't tell me it's nothing. I know you better than that, Meredith Grey."

"I..."

Izzie gasped. "You didn't sleep with George again!"

"No!" said Meredith, irritated. _Why did everyone think that?_ "I...I slept with...with...I slept with Derek," she said in a rush.

Izzie shrugged. "Oh," she said. Then..."_Ohhh_ my gosh! Meredith!"

Meredith flopped back on the bed. Better Izzie than Alex. "The man I love is the one man who can break me, put me back together, and break me again.

Now it was Izzie's turn to comfort her friend. She put her hand on Meredith's shoulder.  
"We were dancing, not with each other, but he kept on looking at me and I had to get away so I left and he followed me and..."

"Where?" asked Izzie.

"Empty exam room. We were there, and we were talking, and now...I'm a liar. I'm a mistress. I'm the other woman. I'm..."

"What happened after?" asked Izzie.

"I was going to leave with Finn...and Derek came and they were both there and I had to choose one so I told Finn to go home so he wouldn't get hurt and he did and Derek...Derek...I screamed at him and then I left and now I'm here."

Meredith's tears turned to shock when she saw Izzie laughing. "Love doesn't like us, does it?"

Maybe it was the total ridiculousness of the situation, but Meredith had to smile. "Why are we so screwed up?"

"I don't know!" shrieked Izzie, dissolving into fits of laughter. "Come in!" she squealed when there was a knock on the door.

Alex looked like he didn't know what to feel when he saw the two women laughing and crying at the same time. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"We're laughing at our pathetic, screwed up lives," Meredith explained. "Come on in there's lots of room."

There they were, the three of them. Izzie looking like a schoolgirl at a sleepover. Alex in his sleep-wrinkled tux, and Meredith in her prom dress. In bed. Laughing and crying at absolutely nothing.

Meredith laughed harder.

* * *

Happy Grey Day everyone! Please review! 


	5. Back Into the Wreckage

A/N: I'm so glad you like this! I'm going to try and finish it before the majority of S3 comes out, because I have other ideas I want to work on, but I'm definitely finishing this. So that means: 3 new chapters for you guys! Hope you like them!

Disclaimer: I don't own GA or anything on that show. In fact, Shonda owns my soul. Lol.

Enough: Chapter 5: Back Into the Wreckage

Addison woke up in an on-call room. Her dress had been carefully folded and put on the bed on top of her, as were her shoes. She was dressed in a pair of her pink scrubs, and her head was sore from being poked with pins all night. She looked at her watch. 4:00 a.m. Addison slowly got up and grabbed her things. Maybe she could sneak in a shower and slip her things into her car before all the interns got here.

Suddenly last night crashed into her. Addison gasped as visions suddenly exploded into her head of everything that had happened. The pain flooded her body. She suddenly felt exhausted.

Today was not going to be a good day.

She opened the door and tried to be discreet (yeah right, she was the only one in PINK scrubs) as she walked to the locker room. She felt a few eyes on her, but knew it was only her imagination. Once everyone found out, she'd have to take a walk of shame down this very hallway.

A few minutes later, she was washed and dried. Her red hair was in tight curls from all the hair spray she'd used. Addison considered trying to take it out.

Nah. Go with it.

She snuck out of the shower and hospital and into her car. She deposited the dress, shoes, and pins, and reapplied her makeup. She looked in the mirror and almost laughed. She had a war face on. Good.

Addison turned around and headed into the hospital. She didn't need to get ready, and her shift didn't start until 5, so she headed to Burke's room. Through this entire thing, she didn't forget about him. They were still friends, and at least he didn't know what had happened.

She was greeted by a strange sight as she walked into the room. Christina, Christina Yang was sitting by the bed, slumped over, asleep. Burke's head snapped up when she came into the room.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," she whispered back. "How are you doing?"

"As good as expected," he answered. "What did you do to your hair. It looks...springy."

They laughed.

"So," Addison said, gesturing toward Christina, "she finally came around."

"Yeah."

"One happy ending."

"Yeah."

Meredith woke up the next morning in Izzie's room. Alex was on the floor, his resting up on the bed. Izzie was sprawled up near the pillows. Meredith turned to see where she was.

THUMP.

Meredith looked up from where she was now, on the floor. She rubbed her head, and shook Alex.

"Get up. We have to go to work. I'll give you a ride."

Alex's eyes flipped open. They silently got off the floor and hurried to get ready for work.

They stumbled through the door at 4:59. They looked at each other.

"Run," Alex advised.

They sprinted to Dr. Bailey, who looked at her watch as they got there. She looked at them and handed them their charts. Her mind was clearly elsewhere, but not enough to give them one of her famous looks. They ran off to do their patients.

An hour later, everyone's rounds were finished. The entire hospital was walking around in a sort of dream-daze. Last night was clearly on everyone's mind.

Meredith was just heading down the hall to get some breakfast when she ran into Derek. Their eyes met, then quickly looked away. Meredith walked a little faster to get to the elevator. It opened.

Addison.

"Going down?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Meredith, and got into the elevator.

This was not going to be a good day.

Meredith stood at the front of the elevator. Addison's eyes were burning into the back of her head. Or maybe she just felt guilty. She couldn't stand it. She had to turn around. When she did, she was shocked to see a face that mirrored her own.

Addison leaned forward, but Meredith was the one who pulled the STOP button.

"I have to talk to you," they said at the same time.

* * *

Ooooo...what will they do? Review! 


	6. Confrontations

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any of the good stuff that goes along with it. Stop laughing at me.

A/N: Chapter 2 of the 3-part thing coming today!!! Enjoy everyone!

Anyway, without furtherado, here's Chapter 6.

Chapter 6: Confrontation

Silence.

Addison was watching the intern in front of her. Meredith looked uncomfortable as her mind raced to find the right words to say. Addison was suddenly aware of how small she really was. Addison could crush her like a twig right now. This was the woman who had taken her husband. She had every right to hate her. There was nothing stopping her from hurting her right here, right now. But Addison didn't feel like that. She was jealous, yes, but there was no blinding rage like she'd felt when she'd faced Derek. Just an overwhelming sadness, and the helplessness that comes with knowing that this person had won, and she had lost.

Meredith was scared. Terrified. She'd just voluntarily locked herself in an elevator with the wife of the man who she'd slept with less than 24 hours earlier. She had to say something. This woman had the right to know, and though she'd taken away the only man that Meredith had ever...probably will ever...love, what Meredith had done was unforgivable.

Come on, open your mouth, speak.

Meredith opened her mouth.

"What I mean to tell you is that...that...last night..."

Addison was shocked. Meredith was actually going to tell her! Then...no, Meredith had been through enough. Addison wouldn't let her suffer the humiliation of having to tell the wife of the man she'd slept with that she was her husband's mistress. Or the satisfaction of being the bigger person, Addison thought evilly.

"I already know."

Silence.

Meredith opened her mouth again. "I wasn't lying to you. Before. When you asked me if I'd slept with him, I wasn't lying."

"I know that too."

"He told you?" Meredith was surprised.

"No. I overheard you last night. In the hallway?"

Meredith looked positively miserable. "I'm sorry," she said. "It means nothing, of course, but I truly am."

"I'm sorry too," Addison responded.

The intern's eyes widened.

"I am," said Addison, "because I was an idiot to ignore what I saw between the two of you. I was in denial. But (she said with a half-smile) it's kind of impossible to be in denial anymore." She pulled out the STOP button.

"Yeah," said Meredith.

The elevator doors opened, and they stepped out and walked in their separate directions.

* * *

FYI: When I was writing this, I almost ended it right here, but I didn't. So read and review please! 


	7. Cover the Many Holes

Disclaimer: If you don't know that I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any of it's stuff by now, there is no hope for you.

A/N: I realized that Addison hadn't broken down to anyone yet, so I let her do that this chapter. I also provided a little pathetic comic relief. Enjoy!

Chapter 7: Cover the Many Holes

* * *

Meredith's encounter with Addison was nothing short of a miracle. She was slightly dazed as she walked out of the elevator. The Addison she'd just seen was not the shrewd, conniving bee-yotch she'd seen on her first encounter. This Addison was scratched, bruised, open, raw, and defeated. She's accepting her own defeat, Meredith realized. Me. I'm her defeat. Meredith picked up a pile of charts and shifted through them. It was a slow day. No record-breaking medical problems, no complex surgeries needed. It was like the entire city of Seattle had gone on a medical hiatus.

"Meredith?" The voice made her jump. She turned around. It was Callie.

"Umm...yeah?" answered Meredith.

"Could you just hand me that...thanks," Callie said as Meredith handed her the pile of charts.

Silence.

Callie's eyes shifted to the left and right, looking for the best way to get out of the situation.

A spark of a thought leaped into Meredith's head. "Dr. Torres," she said in an official-sounding tone, "could we discuss something?" She gestured toward the pile of charts. "In private?"

Relief and worry washed over the woman's face in two waves. She quickly regained composure.

"Yes, Dr. Grey, that would be plausible." They walked to a stairwell. The second the door closed, they burst out laughing.

"Plausible!" gasped Meredith. "Do you even know what that means?"

"No!" giggled Callie. "You looked so serious! Like you were going to go into battle and die or something!"

The laughing died down. Silence.

"Thank you," Meredith suddenly said. "You helped me. You didn't tell. Why?"

"Love makes you do crazy things," shrugged Callie. "I know what it's like. To be in love with someone and you'll let them do anything to you as long as they're with you."

Meredith mentally swallowed Callie's harsh assurance. "I told her, you know, Addison."

Callie was stunned. "What did she do?"

"She apologized after I did. We're okay now."

"Whoa...she..."

"It's weird. Like we're enemies on the battlefield. But we've both been cut. And now we're fixing each other's wounds."

"And teaming up against the jerk who caused them?"

The door above them opened. Both women started and whipped around. George O'Malley came bounding down the steps.

"Hey! Callie! And...Mer?"

"Hey George! I was just discussing something with Callie."

"Yeah," Callie chimed in, "Plausibility of awkward situations."

They ran off, leaving George.

"Wait! Do you even know what that means?" yelled George as the door swung shut.

Addison sat in her office. It was a slow day. Nothing going on. She absentmindedly played with her wedding ring, pushing it on and off her finger. She took it off and laid it on the desk in front of her, and looked at her finger. She could see the slight ridge it had put in her finger, the warm ring of smooth dampness it had made around her finger. She flexed her fingers, her ruby-red nails.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Addison called.

Dr. Miranda Bailey stepped through the door. She took one sharp look at the wedding ring, Addison's fingers, and her face.

"Dr. Shepherd? May I speak freely?"

Addison nodded.

"I know what everyone was doing last night," she began. "Yang was with Burke. O'Malley left with Torres. Stevens...left. With Karev. Chief went home with his wife and niece. But Grey leaves. Not with the man she came with, but alone. A few seconds later, Shepherd leaves. Without you. Later, when everyone's gone, I see the man that Grey came with leave. Alone."

"And?" Addison asked blankly.

"I'm not stupid, Addison, and neither are you. I know where everyone was last night. Except you three and your damn love triangle." Bailey sat down and stared Addison in the eye.

"Everyone here today is acting strangely. I know what they were doing last night, so I'm not surprised at their behavior today. But you three? Your husband is acting like someone died. Grey's a walking damage case, even for her. You look like you didn't go home last night. Your eyes are red, and they don't have a spark."

"It's not..."

"Tell me what happened last night," Bailey urged, "Frankly, I'm worried about you...and Grey. The girl's about to shatter. And you're not yourself."

Addison looked up.

Bailey's eyes widened. "No."

Addison closed her eyes. Two tears fell out. She nodded.

"How did you find out?"

"I was looking for Derek, and I turned the corner. Meredith was standing between him and Finn. It was like they wanted her to choose between them. She told Finn to leave so he wouldn't get hurt and then she turned around to Derek."

Bailey looked horrified. "No."

Addison shook her head, tears still falling. "No, it wasn't like that. She started screaming at him. Then she ran."

Addison could have sworn she saw a tiny smile crack Bailey's face. "Then what? You kicked his a, right?"

Addison nodded.

"I'm so sorry," Bailey said. She put her hand on Addison's arm. Addison put her head down on top of it and cried.

Please review, as always. I really like this whole writing fics thing.


	8. Realization

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any of its characters. Nothing's changed. sigh

A/N: I realized that Christina hadn't been in the story yet, and I realized that SOMEONE had to have human contact with Derek (a.k.a. El Idioto) so here it is!  
Enjoy! And thanks for the reviews! I'm so happy you like this!

* * *

Enough: Chapter 8: Realization

Meredith was sleeping in the interns' usual hang-out spot, an old, abandoned wing of the hospital, when her cell phone rang.

"Mmph? Hello?" she said sleepily.

"Meredith? Where are you?" The voice on the other end was in panic.

Meredith opened her eyes and sat up at once. This didn't sound like Christina at all, which was a bad sign. Or a good sign.

"I'm here, at the hospital, in the old wing."

"I'm coming down." Christina hung up.

5 minutes later, Christina burst into the room. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you all day! I was going to call your house, but...you know, Izzie..."

"Well, what's wrong?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Christina said, looking at Meredith. "Who died?"

"You go first."

"I stayed with Burke all night. I was comforting."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Well, are you okay? How do you feel?" Meredith knew her friend had problems with this kind of thing.

"Weird, I guess. Like I did the right thing. Weak, but good. I think I feel okay. I'm okay."

"Okay."

"Your turn."

Oh boy, Meredith thought, here we go again. But she didn't mind that much. This was Christina. Meredith could tell her almost anything.

"I slept with Derek, last night. In an empty exam room. We were at the prom and he kept on looking at me while I was dancing with Finn and he was dancing with Addison. I couldn't stand it and I left. He followed me into the room and we were talking and then...it just happened. After, I got up and I left and I couldn't find my underwear and Callie helped fix the back of my dress and I had to leave. With Finn. But Derek came and wanted me to choose between them. So I told Finn to go home before he got hurt and then I turned around to Derek and I screamed at him and I left. When I left I didn't see it but Addison came and saw the whole thing. And then today..." She paused to take a breath. Christina's eyes couldn't get any bigger. They were popping out of her head. Her jaw could not have dropped any lower.

"Today I got in the elevator with Addison and I was going to tell her because I didn't think that she'd know, but she did. And I told her that I was sorry. And she told me that she was sorry."

Meredith was wrong. Christina's eyes did get bigger. Her jaw dropped more.

"I talked to Callie too."

Christina was speechless. The large run-on sentence that had just escaped Meredith's mouth was completely understandable to her.

And they both sat there, because no words were needed. Two friends, both confused, both uncomfortable, both troubled, but both there for each other.

Shift over. Thank God, Addison thought as she changed into jeans and a purple tunic-thing she'd just bought. She grabbed her purse and turned around.

Derek.

They stood like that, frozen, for a few seconds. Addison recovered first, like she always did.

"Here," she said, quickly taking off her ring and giving it to him, "you don't know what you want. But I do." She walked out.

She was halfway down the hallway when Derek came running up to her. "You're right," he said. He grabbed her hand, opened it, and placed the ring in it. "It's yours," he said, "Do whatever you want with it."

Addison closed her hand around the ring.

"I don't think I've ever said this to you before because we always glazed over the arguments and held grudges, but I'm sorry. It means nothing, but I'm sorry."

Addison nodded, turned, and walked out of the hospital. She knew exactly what she was going to do with the ring.

As always, review and advise. I'll post more later.


	9. Satan's Gift: Part One of Two

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own anything. I'm just another GA fan...with sparkles. Ha! Beat that!

A/N: The answer to your questions: What WILL she do with the ring? But, being the evil Shonda poser I am, I've split it into 2 parts. Enjoy!!!

* * *

Chapter 9, Part One: Satan's Gift

Meredith and Christina were playing "Would You Rather?" when Callie, George, and Alex came in.

"Hey guys, shift's over in 5 minutes. Wanna head over to Joe's?" asked Alex.

Sounds of general agreement were heard from the crowd.

5 minutes later, all of them were in jeans and jackets and heading out to the parking lot. They were laughing and talking, but each one of them was thinking about their own problems and Izzie, who wasn't there to join them.

They were about halfway to their cars when they heard a call.

"Meredith!"

They all turned around.

"Satan at 12 o'clock," whispered Alex as he and the others rushed off.

Addison caught up to Meredith. "I wanted to give you something. Here," she said as she placed a tiny object into Meredith's hand.

Meredith took one look at the ring, and Addison's bare finger. "What...Why...No, it's yours," she said, trying to give it back.

"Yes, it's mine, but I want you to have it. I don't want it anymore."

"Um..." Meredith felt so uncomfortable. "Ok...thanks."

Addison nodded, and turned to walk away.

"Wait," Meredith said. Addison turned around. "We...Callie, George, Alex, Christina, and I...are going to Joe's. Would you like to come?"

"Yeah," Addison said, "I would."

"Okay," Meredith said. "You go. I'll be there in a minute. There's one more thing I have to do."

She turned and walked back to the hospital.

"What do you think she's going to do to her?" asked George worriedly. They had been sitting at Joe's for almost 15 minutes, and Meredith wasn't there yet.

Christina looked at Callie. "Does he know?" she asked.

"No."

"What don't I know? Tell me! I want to know what you know!" said George.

"O'Malley, chill. It's nothing that concerns you. Just Mer. And Satan."

"What? Tell me! Why am I always the last one to know everything around here?" he sighed.

Alex looked at Callie and Christina. "You think she'll hurt her?"

Just then, Addison walked into the bar. Alone.

"Oh my God," whispered George. "Satan killed Meredith."

"Shut up, baby," snapped Christina.

"I bet that she's done this before," whispered Alex. "She can probably make a body disappear without a trace."

"Shut up," said Callie, irritated. "She's coming."

"I bet she sets them on fire...with her eyes," Alex continued.

"No," responded George, "her hair. It's gotta be the hair."

Addison took a seat beside them. One look told her everything.

"No, I did not kill Meredith," she sighed, pushing her hair out of her face. "And my power isn't in my eyes or hair. It's here." She held up a hand with long, ruby nails on long fingers. George and Alex scooted back.

While Addison ordered a drink, Callie leaned over and whispered in George's ear. His expression changed from confusion to shock to anger to shock to confusion in a matter of seconds.

"No," he whispered, "seriously?"

"Seriously," said Callie.

"Where are you, Meredith?" George whispered.

* * *

Dun dun dun...  
Ah, the next big question: What is Mer going to do? Any guesses? I bet you know! 


	10. Closure: Part Two of Two

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but YOU don't own ME.

A/N: Short but sweet...it's small so I'll post the next one tonight. I don't want to be unfair. But you have to review!!!

* * *

Chapter 9 Part 2: Closure

Meredith didn't even need to walk into the hospital. Derek Shepherd was walking out of it. He looked up. His eyes met Meredith's and they both froze there for a second.

I have got to stop doing this, Derek thought. He tried to avert his eyes and walk away quickly.

"Wait!" he heard her cry.

Derek stopped. He honestly didn't know what to expect. He turned around.

"I'm sorry for last night," Meredith began. "It was partly my fault and I'm sorry for it. Addison gave me this..." She placed the ring in Derek's hand. "I want you to have it. She doesn't want it and neither do I. I get it. You don't know what you want. You're confused. I'm not. I love you, and I will always love you. I think that we were meant to be. But that's just me. I can't wait for you anymore, but I think that if you leave me, I always will. But I've had enough. I have to say stop because I can't go on like this."

"Mer...it's you. It's always been you."

"Are you sure? I don't think you are. No..." He tried to give the ring back. "When you mean it. When you're sure." She left.

* * *

Please review! And Happy Grey Day, everyone!!! 


	11. Get Loose

Disclaimer: Nah, I don't own any GA stuff, except for Season 1 and 2 on DVD and the first soundtrack cuz I BOUGHT IT! The song in here is just something I pounded out. It's called "All Just Screwed Up Anyway" and I actually made up a little melody for it. I also made up The Silver.

A/N: I'm trying to copy the GA style of having drama, and then a huge comedy scene. The band just popped into my head. I promise they have a purpose though! I do, really! Seriously. BTW did anyone see the episode tonight? Blew me away. I couldn't stop crying.

* * *

Chapter 10: Get Loose

Meanwhile, back at the bar, the interns and Addison were playing "Would You Rather?"

"Okay, Christina..." George tried to think of a question. "Would you rather...eat a handful of mud or...not scrub in on an open heart surgery?"

Christina rolled her eyes. "Mud."

Everyone laughed.

"Hey!" Christina said suddenly. "What's that?"

Everyone turned to see what appeared to be a band setting up in the corner of the bar.

"Hey Joe!" Alex hollered. Joe turned around. "What's the band doing here?"

"Niece's in town with her buddies. Thought I might give their band a little boost."

"You have a niece?" Christina said in a very Christina-like way.

"Niece, boyfriend's friend's niece. Same thing." He shrugged and turned to another customer.

"Is this weird or something?" asked Callie. She obviously hadn't been here much before. The others just shrugged.

They didn't hear the door open. "Hey guys!" yelled Meredith as she took a seat beside them.

"Good thing you're here, Mer. George and Alex were thinking I murdered you." Addison joked.

"Mer! You're alive!" cried Alex in a sarcastically dramatic voice.

"Shut up," muttered George.

No one asked Meredith what she did. They seemed to sense that it wasn't something they really needed to know. Addison looked at Meredith and she looked back. Meredith nodded and Addison smiled.

"Who's the band?" Meredith asked.

As if they're heard her question, the tallest of the four band members, a girl with short blue hair came forward. She was dressed in dark blue jeans and a black off-the-shoulder top. A silver tank top peeked through her shoulder. Her eyes were chalked up with black eyeliner and mascara, making her beige skin look a little severe, but it worked on her.

"Hey everyone! I'm Nina, lead vocalist, and this is our band, The Silver. This is Tanya our lead guitarist (she pointed to a tall, deep skinned girl with a curly black afro and a silver, peasant flowing top over dark jeans), and this is Riley on base (a redhead whose hair looked exactly like Addison's in its spiral curls, wearing a ripped black t-shirt over what looked like a silver tank top), and this is Juan on drums (a Hispanic kid with the same wash of jeans as everyone else and a silver paint-splattered shirt; his hair was short and spiked, revealing nice brown eyes). We're very happy to be here tonight and I'd just like to thank my Uncle Joe for letting us play here. Seattle is awesome."

She paused for some cheers.

"Anyway, we'd like to get started. We hope you like it."

The music started to play hard, harsh, but cool-sounding.

George motioned to Joe. "Tequila shots on me!" he announced.

_You think your life  
Is so screwed up  
Just look at me  
I'll set you straight _

I'm a damage case  
Just waiting to break  
Everybody knows  
They just don't talk

Meredith's head shot up, as did everyone else's.

"Did they seriously just say that?" Meredith asked.

"Seriously. It's like the twilight zone," responded Alex.

"To us, the screw-ups!" yelled George, who'd already had quite a bit to drink.

"The screw-ups!" yelled everyone else, downing the tequila.

"Let's dance!" yelled Christina.

A few minutes later they were all out on the floor, with all the other bar customers. It was really crowded tonight.  
_  
And I say hey  
Take a drink, take a dance  
It doesn't really matter  
Does it _

Yeah...  
Life's too short to be dreaming  
Perfect is an empty word  
Just forget what you're saying  
It's all messed up but we're all here  
We're all here together  
Forget everything but now  
It's all just screwed up anyway.

"Woohoo!" yelled Christina, swinging her hair all over the place.

"Wooooo!" screamed Addison, curls flying. She was dancing with Alex.

A few minutes later, the song ended with a nice crash and fade out. The six friends collapsed onto bar stools.

"I like this band," declared George.

"Yes," Alex proclaimed, "they're the best."

"You're drunk," Callie laughed.

And then all of them couldn't stop laughing.

* * *

Ahh...I love them drunk. It'll be more serious the next chapter. I promise! 


	12. Singing My Whole Life With These Words

Disclaimer: Same old same old. I don't own the characters or GA, just The Silver, and the song, which is now called "Enough".

A/N: I told you the band had a purpose!

Chapter 11: Singing My Whole Life with These Words

Everyone decided to sleep at Meredith's that night. It was a good idea, considering that Addison had nowhere to go, Alex wanted to stay with Izzie, Christina had to have a shower and some new clothes, and no one wanted George around the hospital when he was totally and completely sloshed.

They tried to enter the house quietly; they were all slightly sober at the thought of Izzie, but it was hard to get 6 semi-drunk people into a house quietly. Izzie heard the commotion and came down to check.

"Holy Doctorpalooza," she said when she saw them.

Callie was supporting an almost-sleeping George. She was able to get him over to the couch before she collapsed onto the other couch. The two were promptly asleep. Alex stumbled in, tried to walk into the closet before he realized it wasn't a room, and leaned against a wall before asking.

"Mer? Where's a bed?"

Christina joined him on the wall. Addison, Meredith, and Izzie were cracking up.

"I haven't been this drunk since...I don't even know," Addison said, stumbling.

Meredith caught her. "Izzie, go get a sleeping bag for Alex. I don't think he can make it upstairs. Christina can have George's room." Izzie sprinted upstairs and came down with a sleeping bag and a pillow. Alex grabbed them and staggered into the living room. He was down and out almost immediately.

"Can you stand up, Addi?" Meredith was a tall person but Addison was still two inches taller. Holding her up was getting increasingly difficult.

"I thought I was." Meredith looked at Izzie, pleading for help.

"Right. Um...I'll get some stuff from upstairs and we'll all sleep in the living room. It'll be like a sleepover." As Izzie ran up the stairs, Meredith walked Addison over to the living room. They sat down on the floor.

"I gave the ring to Derek," Meredith said suddenly.

"I hoped you would," Addison said. "But I would have understood if you didn't."

"The band was good," said Meredith.

"I hope they play again," said Addison.

Izzie came down with some blankets. "There was a band at the bar?" she asked.

"Yeah, The Silver. They're good. They know what I'm thinking," said Meredith.

Izzie laughed. "You're going to be so funny tomorrow,"

And they were all asleep.

The next morning everyone woke up at the same time.

"Headache. Headache. Ow," were the first words out of Callie's mouth.

"Lights. So. Bright. Callie, why do you yell?" moaned George.

"What time is it?" asked Christina, trying to open her eyes.

"If I have to go to work today, I'm going to sue," said Alex.

Addison opened her eyes, looked around horrified at everyone else, and sat up slowly. She looked down quickly and looked back up.

Meredith pulled her wrist in front of her face. "It's 8:00. We have to be there at 9."

They all looked at each other, got to their feet, and sprinted to the bathroom. Christina got there first.  
"Haha! Suckers," she said, and slammed the door shut.

"Do you have a kitchen sink?" asked Callie.

"Yeah..." said Meredith, and soon they were all sprinting to that.

59 minutes later, Christina, Addison, and Meredith were running through the doors of Seattle Grace, freshly washed and dried. A sulkier Alex, George, and Callie followed. They had to make do with the kitchen sink. Izzie had nicely distributed asprin to them as they'd gone out the door.

Bailey was watching them from the second floor. She looked at her watch. 3...2...1...

"Good morning gasp Dr. Bailey," the interns gasped. They were patting their cheeks and forcing themselves to breathe normally. It wasn't really working.

Bailey noticed Addison running, then quickly slowing to a brisk walk. Callie sprinted past.

Bailey shook her head.

"Fun night?" she asked with one eyebrow raised.

Christina and Meredith walked into Burke's room. He was doing better, and could probably go home in about a week. The feeling in his hand and arm was coming back, and everyone was praying that there wouldn't be any complications.

"I went to Joe's last night," Christina said, "and I saw this band, called The Silver. They were awesome."

"Meaning..." Burke said.

"Meaning that they play harsh "I Hate Life But I Don't Care" songs," said Meredith.

They laughed.

"Well, I gotta go. We're meeting at the bar again and I have to call Izzie and see how she's doing," Meredith said. She felt like they needed to be alone.

So she wouldn't be a liar, Meredith picked up her phone and called Izzie as she was walking out of Seattle Grace.

"Hello?"

"Hey!" Meredith said. "You okay?"

"I need to get out of this house," Izzie said. "I'm tired of hiding. Feeling like I'm hiding."

"Why don't you come to Joe's with us?" Meredith asked. "You can hear The Silver."

"The band that knows what you're thinking?"

"Yeah, that one." How did she know that? Meredith thought.

"You were drunk last night."

"Oh. Right. Well I'll see you there."

"Yeah. See ya."

Addison walked into Joe's, pleased to see that The Silver were there again. She sat down next to George, Callie, and Alex.

All in all, it had been a good day. She'd done a C-Section on a baby whose mother was in a car accident, but the baby and the mother were both fine. It was a pretty happy day. It would continue to be if she could just push the thoughts of him to the back of her mind.

Meredith and Christina arrived at the same time.

"How's Preston?" asked Addison.

Christina quickly recovered from the momentary confusion of the name. "Good," she said. "He wanted me to come here and have fun."

"He's a good man," said Addison. She felt a sharp pain, but ignored it.

They turned and listened to the music. It was slow and sad.

I am strong  
Until I'm with you  
I can't do anything at all

You took away  
Everything I held dear  
But I still have hope

My heart is yours and I am yours  
You complete me but I can't take it  
Anymore anymore anymore...

I love you I hate you I can't stay away  
You won't come around I'm tired of waiting  
We're going around in these circles and I'm tired  
I've had enough, I've had enough

"Still don't believe me?" Meredith said to Izzie.

Izzie was numb. Addison was crying. Callie, George, and Alex's eyes were wide. Cristina quickly wiped some tears when no one was looking.

Every time I turn around you're there  
You don't see me, you don't hear me  
Why can't you just understand that I can't  
Let go. Let go...

I love you I hate you I can't stay away  
You won't come around I'm tired of waiting  
We're going around in these circles and I'm tired  
I've had enough, I've had enough

The song ended. Everyone cheered like crazy. A loud whistle was heard from the back.

Christina turned around. "Crap," she said.

Meredith turned around. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Addison turn.

Derek Shepherd was standing at the back of the bar.

And the suspense builds! Just remember to review! Oh, and it's Kate Walsh's birthday today. So happy birthday to her!!!


	13. Forks in the Road

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this chapter, but you already know that.

A/N: Yeah, okay. This is the last chapter. It might not be the best ending, but I think it's the most suitable, considering that at the time I wrote this, I hadn't seen Season 3 yet. Thanks everyone who has read this! I love you!

* * *

Chapter 12: Forks in the Road

Everyone was trying not to look at Meredith and Addison. They were failing miserably.

Addison got a very by Addison-like look on her face. It felt natural. And good. She'd forgotten how good and powerful by could be. She turned around and shot the look at Derek. He stepped back a little, even though they were at opposite ends of the bar. She sighed and turned to Meredith.

"Go. He wants you."

Meredith appeared to be weighing the possibilities in her mind. She bit her lip. "Okay," she said. She hopped off the stool and walked to the back of the bar.

Meanwhile...

"Twenty says they don't come back," Alex smirked.

"Thirty says she comes back crying," said George nervously.

"Fifty says she kicks his a again," said Callie.

"Sixty says he comes back crying," sniggered Izzie.

"One hundred says that if she comes back crying, I'll kick his McDreamy a," said Christina.

Sounds of general agreement were heard.

Outside, Derek and Meredith sat in front of the door.

"Why'd you come?" asked Meredith.

"I knew you'd be here," answered Derek.

"I know. But I didn't think you'd come...I didn't really want you to come." She stopped. "This doesn't change anything."

"So what do we do now?" Derek asked.

"You're asking me? _I_ don't know what I'm doing. I'm sitting inside with your ex-wife. We're talking. We're laughing. It's not right. After everything that's happened. This isn't what normal people do."

"Since when have we ever been normal?" They laughed.

Meredith sighed. "Nothing's as it seems."

"I never..."

"What?"

"I never apologized," Derek said. "I'm sorry."

"It doesn't do much good."

"At least you can't hold it against me later."

She smiled. "So what does happen now?"

"Time will probably tell," said Derek.

They looked at each other. Derek leaned forward. They stayed like that for a minute. She could feel his breath on her cheek. Meredith closed her eyes.

Then she opened them. "Time will tell," she said, and got up and went back into the bar.

"She's coming!" hissed Christina. "Put your money away!"

Everyone hurriedly shoved their money into their pockets and took a sip of their drink.

Addison looked at Meredith when she came in. Meredith sat down and laid her head on the table.

"God, that was hard," Meredith said.

"I didn't think you were coming back," Addison said.

"It wasn't right," Meredith said simply.

"So what happens now?" asked Addison.

"I honestly don't know," Meredith said. "Time will tell."

"Time will tell," agreed Addison.

* * *

The End! Tell me how you liked it! 


End file.
